


Yumi's Dad Dates a Mortal

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon), Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Yumi is wondering about her long-lost disappeared dad, and when she is told that he is alive, she decides to go with Ami, Marshall Lee, and Marceline to find him and reunite with him, but will it be worth it?





	Yumi's Dad Dates a Mortal

With the Puffy band, Yumi was looking more gloomy than normal as she was playing her guitar to help cheer herself up.

"Yumi! I need your help with something." Ami called to her friend.

"Be there in a sec, Ami," Yumi replied as she let out a sharp sigh, playing one last tune and then set her guitar down and came over to her best friend/band mate. "What's up, Ami?"

"Okay, I got a date tonight with Ash," Ami told her as she had two dresses in her hand, a blue dress and a red dress, and the red dress made Yumi crave for the color since she was a vampire. "Which one should I wear tonight? The blue or the red?"

Yumi tried to keep herself under control. "Uh... The blue one..." she then said.

"Hmm..." Ami smiled as she looked between the dresses.

"I'll get rid of the red one for ya." Yumi smiled nervously, trying to take the dress.

"I like the red one too," Ami replied. "I haven't worn it since the Spring Dance, but then again, I haven't worn this blue dress in a while either..."

Yumi held her face, feeling her heart pumping faster than it ever had before.

"Oh, they're both so good..." Ami frowned. "Then again, Ash likes the color red."

"AMI!" Yumi cried out.

"Yes, Yumi-chan?~" Ami replied.

"Please... Just pick one..." Yumi groaned.

"Hmm... I'll take the blue one," Ami smiled. "It almost matches my swimsuit."

Yumi soon took the red dress as she looked like she was going insane.

"Are... You okay?" Ami asked as she blinked in concern.

"Ami, you know my rules..." Yumi told her.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Ami said. "Is something on your mind?"

Yumi turned away mysteriously. "...No."

"Yumi, you can tell me," Ami replied. "Pretty please?"

Yumi sighed softly.

"Come on, I still have plenty of time until I meet up with Ash," Ami said as she sat down on the floor. "Come on, let's chat. Rirakkusu. Relax."

"I... I guess I've been thinking about my parents lately..." Yumi soon confessed.

"Your parents? But I thought they died." Ami replied.

"My mom, yes, but my dad... I got a feeling that he's still alive," Yumi said. "I keep having dreams about him."

"Do you know for sure?" Ami asked.

"I just feel it in my heart..." Yumi said. "I just know that after I was born, I went to live with my grandmother. She never really liked talking about my dad much when I asked her once I was old enough to understand."

"Was your grandmother a vampire too?" Ami asked.

"Yes, but sadly, she died from sickness." Yumi replied.

"Oh, wow... I guess you're kind of alone." Ami frowned.

"Gee, thanks, Ami," Yumi muttered in deadpan. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Ami said, feeling bad about saying that.

"I'm going out for a while, maybe clear my head a little." Yumi suggested for herself.

Ami looked upset for her best friend as she walked outside and she changed into a bat and flew off. "Poor Yumi," she frowned. "Oh, Kaz, we gotta do something."

"I'm right behind ya every step of the way." Kaz smiled.

"Wow, Kaz, you'd actually really help Yumi out?" Ami smiled back.

"Help Yumi?" Kaz asked. "I thought you were gonna send the cats back to Japan so I don't need to watch them while you girls are busy."

Ami just gave her manager a deadpan look. "No, Yumi has been more gloomy than usual because of her family." she then explained.

"Oh, trust me, I've got my own family problems." Kaz said.

"Kaz, this is serious," Ami frowned. "Yumi's my best friend, she's almost like a sister to me. We have to help her."

"What's in it for me?" Kaz asked.

"KAZ!" Ami scolded.

"All right, all right... I'll help, but I don't know what I can do." Kaz shrugged.

"Just try to cheer her up." Ami said.

"As long as she doesn't try to bite me like last time." Kaz replied.

"You stepped on Jeng Kang's tail." Ami pointed out.

"He shouldn't have been sitting there!" Kaz shrugged in defense.

Ami just sighed and looked out at the window, looking concerned for her best friend. Kaz looked over to Ami and Yumi's cats who seemed to be angry with him and soon attacked him when Ami wasn't looking.

"Oh, Yumi, I wish there was something I could do to help you." Ami sighed to herself.

Yumi kept flying by the moonlight and soon came to a tree in the cemetery and hang upside down in it while as a bat. She sighed sadly and looked at the moon, thinking about her dreams she kept having.

Eventually, she suddenly had company. "Hey, I didn't know you were gonna be here?"

Yumi looked over and then looked away with a sigh. "Hey, Marceline."

The Vampire Queen then sat next to her fellow vampire best friend in concern. "Are you okay? Did a concert go bad?" she then asked.

"No, it's not that," Yumi replied. "Lately I've been having dreams about my father: Dmitri Denatos."

"That's right... You haven't seen your dad except for maybe when you were born." Marceline replied.

"I don't know anything about him, do you?" Yumi asked.

"My dad should know more about him, they were friends back in the day," Marceline suggested. "Wanna go see him?"

"Sure, let's go." Yumi replied.

"Follow me." Marceline said.

Yumi smiled hopefully and soon went with Marceline to go and see her father.

We see a demon-like humanoid with a light blue skin tone, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with slit neon pink pupils. He soon turned his head as he heard something outside and saw that it was his daughter with one of her closest friends. "Hello, Marceline... Yumi..." he then greeted.

"Hey, Dad, we got a problem," Marceline told him. "Yumi keeps having dreams about one of your old buddies, Dmitri Denatos."

"Dmitri Denatos, huh?" Hunson replied. "I feel like I haven't heard that name in centuries. He was always a bit of a sneaky one."

"So, you know about my dad?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, he and I were neighbors back when I was little," Hunson replied. "He used to be a gentleman until he used his powers to kill people and turn people into vampires like him. He did that to your mother as well."

Yumi's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean Yumi's mom wasn't always a vampire?" Marceline asked out of confusion.

"No, dear, she was a human back then until she met him and they went on a date," Hunson explained. "She seemed to like him, until one night, he took her into his castle and drained her of her blood, making her into a vampire as well."

"Whoa..." Marceline and Yumi whispered.

"He tends to do that a lot," Hunson told them. "Oh... I'm sorry, Yumi."

"It's okay, but, uh, do you know why he left my mom after I was born?" Yumi then asked.

"He didn't want the responsibility in raising a baby," Hunson replied. "He thought that it wasn't important and that it was a waste of time."

"Well..." Yumi huffed. "I guess that's what I get for wondering..." she then turned away, crossing her arms, though she felt hurt on the inside. "I know what he did, but I kinda wish I could see him."

"He's still alive, you know." Hunson said.

"He is?!" Yumi then asked.

"Mm-hmm." Hunson nodded.

"Where is he?!" Yumi demanded, grabbing the older vampire by his shirt. "Don't toy with me, man!"

"I'll tell you if you let go of me." Hunson replied.

Yumi then let go of him and crossed her arms, waiting. Hunson soon took out what looked like a magic mirror in his hand to Yumi.

"My dad's in a mirror?" Yumi asked, unimpressed at first.

"This is as much as I can tell you about him, but this mirror can show you anything you want to see." Hunson replied.

"Like in Beauty and the Beast?" Yumi asked.

Hunson nodded.

"Uh... I'd like to see my dad, please..." Yumi said as she took a hold of the mirror.

The mirror soon flashed which made Yumi wince from the light before she was shown what looked like an ancient tomb which surprisingly had a computer and there was a coffin which, of course, belonged to Dmitri. He was soon shown to be a black-haired man who looked charming, and had his fangs, but they weren't as sharp or noticeable mostly because women would be too attracted to his charm to even notice.

"Dad...?" Yumi whispered.

"He hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him." Hunson commented.

"I know what he did, but... I kinda wanna see him... Is that weird?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, that's perfectly normal," Hunson said. "After all, you've never met him."

"Do... Do you think if he meets me then he'll come back?" Yumi asked hopefully.

"Uh..." Hunson paused, not sure what to say. "Yumi, that might be a little complicated. I mean, not everybody lives happily ever after."

Yumi looked upset to that.

"But it doesn't hurt to try." Hunson then said.

"I can come with you, and I bet that even Marshall would like to come." Marceline suggested to Yumi.

Yumi smiled and nodded to that.

"You be careful with that Marshall boy, Marceline." Hunson told his daughter.

"Dad, I'm in my 1000's, I can take care of myself." Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should take Ami with us or shouldn't I?" Yumi soon wondered. "It could be dangerous... Then again, we've been in dangerous situations before."

"I've seen your misadventures with Ami, you're a very good friend and band mate." Hunson smiled.

"As long as we don't run into The Talent Suckers," Marceline rolled her eyes. "They give us vampires a bad name."

They all shuddered at the mention of that vampire group.

"I hope someone stakes them in their sleep." Hunson muttered slightly.

"I'd be happy to do that for you." Yumi smirked.

Hunson and Marceline just smirked back to that.

"Just one question: how do we get over to wherever my dad is?" Yumi asked.

"This will allow you to go wherever you want," Hunson informed as he handed her a gem. "Use it once you get Marshall Lee and Ami."

"Right. Thanks, dude." Yumi replied.

"Thanks, Dad." Marceline added.

"Good luck." Hunson told them both.

"Come on, Yumi, let's go." Marceline said.

Yumi nodded and the two soon dashed off to go and get Marshall and Ami.


End file.
